custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney Says Segment (A Fountain of Fun, 2003, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140105141934
◾Season 1 (1997) ◾101. Home Is Where the Bear Is ◾102. Water, Water Everywhere ◾103. Mouse Party ◾104. Shape of a Bear ◾105. Picture of Health ◾106. Share, Bear ◾107. Why Bears Can't Fly ◾108. Falling for Fall ◾109. What's in the Mail Today? ◾110. Dancin' the Day Away ◾111. A Wagon of a Different Color ◾112. Dirt, I Love You So ◾113. Music to My Ears ◾114. All Connected ◾115. Summer Cooler ◾116. The Big Little Visitor ◾117. A Winter's Nap ◾118. Working Like a Bear ◾119. Magic in the Kitchen ◾120. Spring Fever ◾121. A Plant Grows in Bear's House ◾122. Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry ◾123. Need a Little Help Today ◾124. Lost Thing ◾125. Listen Up! ◾126. Friends for Life ◾Season 2 (1998) ◾201. Ooh Baby, Baby ◾202. Raiders of the Lost Cheese ◾204. Clear as a Bell ◾205. Good Times ◾206. You Learn Something New Every Day ◾207. Back to Nature ◾208. The Ojolympics ◾209. The Great Pretender ◾210. It's All in Your Head ◾211. Oops, My Mistake ◾212. Bear's Birthday Bash ◾213. Picture This ◾214. The Big Blue Housecall ◾215. Change Is in the Air ◾216. Look What I Made ◾217. If at First You Don't Succeed... ◾218. All Weather Bear ◾219. I Built That ◾220. Tutter's Tiny Trip ◾221. Dance Fever! ◾222. Afraid Not ◾223. I Gotta Be Me ◾224. Buggin' ◾225. Love Is All You Need ◾226. It's a Mystery to Me ◾227. As Different as Day and Night ◾228. Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun ◾229. The Way I Feel Today ◾230. You Go, Ojo! ◾231. Scientific Bear ◾232. Boys Will Be Boys ◾233. I Was Just Thinking ◾235. And to All a Good Night ◾236. Call It a Day ◾237. We Did It Our Way ◾238. What's the Story? ◾239. When You've Got to Go! ◾Season 3 (1999) ◾301. Friends at Play ◾302. Nothing to Fear ◾303. Lost and Found ◾304. The Senseless Detectives ◾305. Halloween Bear ◾306. You Never Know ◾307. It's All About You ◾308. Woodland House Wonderful ◾309. I've Got Your Number ◾310. What's Mine Is Yours ◾311. Bear's Secret Cave ◾312. Smellorama ◾313. I For-Got Rhythm!? ◾314. Wait for Me ◾315. Morning Glory ◾316. That Healing Feeling ◾317. The Tutter Family Reunion ◾318. Bats are People Too ◾319. Words, Words, Words ◾320. Let's Get Interactive ◾321. The Yard Sale ◾322. The Best Thanksgiving Ever ◾323. Read My Book ◾324. Go to Sleep ◾325. A Berry Bear Christmas (1) ◾326. A Berry Bear Christmas (2) ◾Season 4 (2002) ◾401. Welcome to Woodland Valley (1) ◾402. Welcome to Woodland Valley (2) ◾403. Step By Step ◾404. The First Day at Mouse School ◾405. Rockin' Rocko ◾406. When Harry Met Hallie ◾407. Show and Tell ◾408. Tutter Gathers Some Moss ◾409. History, Herstory, Bearstory ◾410. At the Old Bear Game ◾411. The Amazing Skippy ◾412. Let's Hit the Road ◾413. Great Ball of Firefighters ◾414. Appreciation Day ◾415. Show Your Stuff ◾416. Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday ◾417. The View from You ◾418. To Clean or Not to Clean ◾419. The Great Bandini ◾420. Volunteers of Woodland Valley ◾421. Big Blue Home of the Brave ◾422. A Trip to the General Store ◾423. Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash ◾424. A Strange Bird ◾425. Let It Go ◾426. This Is Your Life, Bear